I Fell For An Emo At St Trinians
by serialexperimentsjade
Summary: noelle is the new girl at st trinians and she soon falls in love with...just read the story! Rated M for alcohol abuse, mild katy perry bashing, language and yuri


**A/N: I'm back! this one shot I (literally) dreamt up a couple of days ago when I was watching St Trinians (For the thousanth time!)**

**Disclaimer: I only own noelle-chan.**

**Warnings: Language, Alcohol Abuse, Mild Katy Perry bashing (still loving that song!), explicit yuri content**

* * *

**I fell for an emo at St Trinians**

"Why do I have to go here again?"

"Because no other school will take you!"

I roll my pink eyeshadowed eyes. So what if they think I'm some kind of devil? They had no right to do it to me!

The car stops outside a big white building. It looked posh enough. I shrug and step out of the car. I walk ahead as daddy carried my suitcases and as I reached the door, I got drenched in freezing water. As I looked up, twin girls were laughing as they disappeared.

"Noelle? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, daddy."

Inside the building, me and daddy came across the receptionist.

"'ello, can I help ya?"

"I'm enrolling. My name is Noelle."

"Noelle who?"

"Noelle parker."

"Ah, miss parker, we've been expecting you. I'm Beverly, the receptionist. The dorms are on the top floor, three doors down."

I turn back to daddy.

"Daddy, you can go now."

As Beverly was pushing daddy out of the school, he turned back to me.

"Thank god I'm dumping you here, you ungrateful little bitch!"

Then Beverly slams the door shut.

"Welcome to St Trinians."

Later that day, the head girl, Kelly Jones, was showing me around the various cliques. I instantly plumped for the chavs. I was always a chav anyway, but they suddenly appealed to me.

I became close to Kelly and two other chavs, Celia and Taylor. My uniform was the standard white shirt, dark blue skirt, but my skirt was short and pleated and I wore long pink and white socks, no tie and a pink locket on a chain around my neck. My mother had given me the necklace before she had died. My shoulder-length (dyed) light pink hair was wavy and I plastered myself in light coloured eyeshadows and pink lipstick.

I lay on my bed (light blue duvet, baby pink pillow) when a girl walked past me. I turned to Celia.

"Who was that?"

"That's Andrea. She's an emo."

"Ah."

I watched Andrea. It may seem funny now, but at the time, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The reason I was shipped off to St Trinians in the first place was because I was in a relationship with an emo girl. For some bizarre reason, I was attracted to Andrea, just because she was an emo. But it could be more than that. I really don't know.

**Three weeks later…**

Three weeks later, on Friday night, there was a party and I was ready to party like I have never partied before!

The alcohol was coming left, right and centre as we girls partied.

I think I might have drunk too much because when I was running to the toilet at 1.45 am, I tripped and ended up puking on the stairs instead.

When I recovered, I went to the toilet and washed my mouth and face. I glance in the mirror over the sink. The face of a girl smashed was staring back. As I walked out of the toilet, a drunken Andrea ran into me. Instead of passing me, Andrea pushed me back into the toilet and into the cubicle, locking the toilet.

I had fallen onto the closed lid of the toilet and was now looking up at her. Her face was smeared with make up but her dark lipstick remained intact.

"Noelle, I want you. I want you so bad, ever since you first came here. You're so hot."

Then she bent her head and kissed me. For some bizarre reason, her lipstick tasted like cherries. Then I flashback briefly. The emo girl had the same taste. Then I come to my senses. She wore cherry chapstick around me and Andrea tasted like cherry chapstick! This must be a coincidence.

Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the toilet and up into the dorm. Dragging me through the door, Andrea pushed me against the door. For a minute we were just looking at each other and breathing.

"Your bed or mine?"

"Mine."

Then we crept over to Andrea's bed and I sat down, Andrea next to me.

"You're so beautiful," she murmurs, stroking my face with her hands. We are drunk, remember.

"So are you," I murmur back and I kiss her again. I start pulling at her black My Chemical Romance t-shirt as she pulls my pink vest top away. She was clad in a purple velvet bra as I wore a pink satin one. She pushes me back onto the black and purple sheets as I pull away her black miniskirt and fishnet stockings. Hmm, who knew emos could be sexy?

I was starting to feel some wetness by this point but I tried to concentrate on Andrea. Oh god. Bra gone. Panties gone. I was stripped and exposed in all my full glory.

"You have blonde pubes?"

"Oi! I dyed my hair for personal reasons!"

Then, once I threw away her underwear ("you won't need them with me!") I pulled her down so she was lying next to me. I ran my hands up and down her curves, touching every little part wherever she wanted me to do it or not. Her breathing started to increase as I stared getting sober. It was just after 2am when she pushed me onto my back and kissed my neck. Then she started kissing lower and lower, stopping to nibble at my lobes and pinching my nipples. Then she came back up again and kissed me on the lips and I opened my mouth to let her tongue slide in and I broke away.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Do you want to go through with this?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because there's no turning back once we start."

"Yes!" I moaned louder.

Then Andrea ran her hands down to my crotch and slid a finger inside me. It didn't hurt but I yelped because her hands were kinda cold. Then she slipped another one inside. She kept pushing her fingers inside me in a rhythm as I moaned and moaned. Finally the pleasure exploded inside of me and I cried. When I came back down to earth, Andrea had wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into me.

"Noelle?"

"Mm?"

"Was that your first time?"

"No. you?"

She shakes her head. I placed my head on her shoulder and went to sleep.

**The next morning…**

When I awoke the next morning, I was still in Andrea's bed. The emo was quietly sleeping. I reached out for my panties and my bra and sat up to pull on my panties. As I was hooking up the bra, Andrea stirs.

"What?"

I turn. The sheets were damp and sticky from the night before and we were both covered in sweat and running make up.

"Morning, sweetcakes."

"Morning."

Then she pulls me down onto the bed and kisses me again. Not the passionate kisses we shared last night, but a short sweet kiss.

As we pulled apart, the dorm door opens and Kelly appears, looking less than hungover.

"Morning girls,"

"Morning, Kelly,"

Kelly walks past the bed and towards Annabelle's bed. Pulling out clean underwear and a skimpy dress, she winks at us before trotting out the door and closing it.

I glance at Andrea, who was hurriedly pulling on panties and bra.

"Should we take a shower?"

Andrea nods, pulling out black underwear and a black pair of trousers and a purple shirt.

Luckily the shower room was empty, as the others had used it and gone back to the dorm.

Once we had finished and put our respective uniforms on, we went outside into the garden.

"Why did it happen?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did I end up sleeping with you? I just want to know. Did you really love me or was it because you were under the influence of alcohol?"

There was a pause as we stopped and sat under a tree.

"I love you, Noelle. I wasn't lying. I was drunk but I needed to tell you sooner or it would explode inside me."

"Ok."

Then we leant in and kissed. When we broke apart, Taylor was staring open-mouthed.

"Oh my god. I'm so gonna tell!"

By this point neither Andrea nor I cared.

"Go ahead and tell. I no longer give a damn about what you say."

Then, thanks to Taylor's uber-BIG mouth, Kelly and all the others came running out and there was hysteria and pandemonium ahoy!

"What the hell?!" (Peaches)

"Good on ya!" (Celia)

"I told you, innit?" (Once again, big-mouth Taylor)

We stared at each other for a moment, and then glanced back at them. Then I stood up, dragging Andrea up with me and said:

"I don't give a fuck anymore! I love Andrea and she loves me! I stopped caring before I even came here! The reason my bastard of a father dumped me in St Trinians was because I was dating an emo! And, by twist of irony, I found another emo!"

Then there was a brief silence. They were staring at me like I was a dancing headless chicken, then they started cheering.

Things were going to be OK after all.

**A week later…**

A week after announcing I had hooked up with Andrea, my father came to the school. He was SO pissed off with me!

"Noelle Anna parker, you are in SO much trouble! What's this about you cutting classes to make out with a girl?!"

I bowed my head. I wouldn't say anything bad about Andrea. I loved her too much.

"Noelle?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! IF YOU WANT TO TAKE ME OUT OF THE SCHOOL, JUST SAY SO!!"

Daddy looked at me.

"Yes, I came to take you back. It's for the best and to keep you away from that freak!"

"Daddy!"

"Go get your bags. NOW! GO, YOU STUPID BULLDYKE!"

I left fritton's office close to tears. When I entered the dorm, the celebrations stopped as I sat on the bed.

"That bastard wants to fucking take me out JUST because I love Andrea!"

Kelly stares at me. Then she walks over and takes my face in one hand.

"We won't let this happen. You are a precious jewel in this school. You are a St Trinians girl."

Soon, all of us were standing on the stairs, waiting for the cue.

"DUMBASS, GET DOWN HERE!"

I walked down the stairs.

"Daddy, I want to stay here."

"I'm fucking taking you home!"

Then Kelly and the others appeared on the stairs.

"We won't let her go. Fuck off, you bastard. She's one of us!"

"One of us!" the twins chanted.

Daddy stood and tried to grab my arm, but I wrenched back.

"Daddy, I'm staying and that's final. I have a fucking mind of my own!"

Then Andrea and all the other emos appeared with knives.

"OK, OK! I give up!"

As he ran out of the building, we cheer and the celebrations continued until 5am, during which Andrea and I slipped out for most of the night. I think only Kelly noticed but I didn't pay too much to that but to my girlfriend instead.

**January…**

I was sitting in the dorm alone when Andrea sneaked up behind me and jumped on top of me.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Noelle!"

She was hiding something behind her back.

"What's behind your back?"

Then when she moves her hands from her back and she was holding a black box. Then she gets down on one knee and opens the box. Two silver rings were sitting in the box.

"Be mine?"

"Hell yeah!"

Then I threw my arms around Andrea's neck. This was the best part about being at St Trinians. I found my emo girl!

**The End (?)**

**A/N: What do you think? R&R! No flames allowed!**

* * *


End file.
